


Poetry of love

by PerriewinkleNerdie



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 18:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerriewinkleNerdie/pseuds/PerriewinkleNerdie
Summary: They have their traditions, and they don't just break them





	Poetry of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello!   
I saw that prompt somewhere and I instantly fell in love, couldn’t stop myself from writing it.  
Enjoy! <3

Ethan and Claire had been stepping slowly into their relationship. She wasn’t sure why exactly he chose to be with her, of all people, and Ethan was still new to the idea of a relationship that was based on deep emotions and feelings.

They were guiding one another, holding hands as they walked that path together.

Claire was big on gestures, she believed in showing your loved ones how much you cared about them.

Ethan, on the other hand, had trouble expressing his affections. No one has ever done anything like this for him, so the idea was new to him.

She was aware of that, so she decided to get him warmed up to it, taking it upon herself to shower him with gestures. Little things that would remind him of how much she cared about him and loved him. How happy she was that he was there.

She started leaving small notes around his office when he wasn’t there. Chocolate bars with pieces of paper with her handwritten words on them, laying in one of the drawers in his desk, where she knew he’d find them. A small sticky note, where she wrote him a simple ‘I love you’ on his coffee mug by the coffee machine.

Each one of those things brought a smile onto his face, both when he found them and when he remembered it during the day.

They made a small tradition. Every morning, she would come by his office and greet him with a kiss, a token for a good day. It was her idea, she said that he should have something that is going to be constant of his day, even if it was something so small as a simple kiss. He pulled her to him there and kissed her. _None of her kisses were simple or irrelevant. Not to him._

And she was right. That small gesture was reassuring, made him wait in anticipation for the moment where his door would open and reveal her, so he could kiss her sweetly.

When one morning she didn’t come to see him, he couldn’t deny that he was disappointed, but he knew why. The ER was bursting at its seams, everyone was busy. He tried to get over his feelings and went back to his work, going through the piles of paperwork in front of him.

Around two hours later his door burst open and closed quickly, a blur of red hair and white coat disappearing briefly from his vision before stopping before him.

Claire sat down, straddling him, her hands grabbed his face and pulled her lips on top of his, kissing him passionately and deeply.

He was surprised, frozen in place for a second, before placing his hands on her hips and pulling her closer, drawing a moan from her lips.

She broke the kiss and hugged him tightly.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t come earlier. I came as soon as I could.”

“You didn’t have to do that.” He mused, running his hands up and down her back.

“Of course I did. It’s a tradition. You’re not getting away that easily, Doctor.”

“I’m not about to start complaining.” He nuzzled their noses together softly.

He invited her to stay the night with him, decided to do something nice for her, treat her. He cooked her favorite meal, bought her flowers and made her her favorite hot drink, an elaborate tea mix.

Late at night, when the lights were turned off and they were laying side by side on his bed, his arm around her, his nose buried in her hair at the top of her head, he started thinking.

He knew she didn’t mind being the more affectionate one in their relationship, but he found after that day, that he really liked surprising her and taking care of her and showing her how much he loved her.

Ethan was always big on reading books. Especially poetry. And it was with poetry that he often got over his frustrations and pent-up emotions.

In that moment, when he was looking at her sleeping form, peaceful look on her face, her body relaxed into him, breathing steadily, the words simply fell from his lips, he was unable to stop them. Kissing her forehead, he started whispering into her ear.

_So are you to my thoughts as food to life,_  
_Or as sweet-season'd showers are to the ground;_  
_And for the peace of you I hold such strife_  
_As 'twixt a miser and his wealth is found._  
_Now proud as an enjoyer, and anon_  
_Doubting the filching age will steal his treasure;_  
_Now counting best to be with you alone,_  
_Then better'd that the world may see my pleasure:_  
_Sometime all full with feasting on your sight,_  
_And by and by clean starved for a look;_  
_Possessing or pursuing no delight_  
_Save what is had, or must from you be took._  
_Thus do I pine and surfeit day by day,_  
_Or gluttoning on all, or all away._

_His voice trailed off, getting quieter with each word, until he fell asleep, holding on to her for dear life. _

_Completely unaware of a very awake Claire, who heard every word. And loved it, almost as much as she loved him. _


End file.
